The Visitor
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: Billionaire Bruce Wayne comes to Smallville on business, but along with him comes a string of strange events including a new vigilante that strikes under the cover of the night.
1. First Encounter

**The Visitor**

By: Chase Buie

**Chapter 1  
**  
Smallville, an already quite town at night, appeared completely abandoned due to a series of storms that had started several days before and were promised to hang around for at least one more week. Puddles of water had started to accumulate in the alleyways, sidewalks, and streets as more raindrops fell to the earth, causing tiny, liquid explosions.  
  
With the exception of a few cars and occasional voices, the streets were only filled with the sounds of the rain, like the patter of a small drum. The combined force of the _dark night_ and the sheets of rain made the town's surroundings nearly impossible to see. A few bolts of lightening struck across the sky with tiny, spider like fingers that stretched out in all directions looking for anything to hit. The light given off by the flashes made everything just nearly visible for a few moments.  
  
A large, metal building stood in the outskirts of downtown with a large sign hanging above the door. The words read "Smallville Storage" in bright red paint. The warehouse held a few windows, most of which were broken, and had a skylight on top to save energy. On the inside there were no lights, except for five separate flashlight beams.  
  
"Tell me, did you really think that you'd be able to slip it past me?" A small man said to another man that was tied down to a chair in the middle of the large building. The room was six full, five people holding flashlights that were all pointed at the sixth man that was sitting.  
  
"Please, I have a family!" The man in the chair pleaded with no man in particular. Both eyes were blackened and swelled shut with large bruises, his nose was broken at the top of the bridge, his lips were both busted in several places, and his white, collared shirt was bloodstained all over.  
  
The small man chuckled at his comment a little before pulled a wallet out of his pocket. He opened it up and flipped to the picture section. "Believe me Jake, I know that you have a family." He turned the wallet to point show Jake the photos.  
  
"That's mine, how'd you get that?" His voice cracked as he talked and he swallowed a large amount of blood just to get it out of his mouth.  
  
"Jake, tell me what you did with my money or else I'm going to spend a little time with your family." A grin formed on his lips as he spoke. "Two daughters and a beautiful wife? Must be my lucky day!"  
  
The words turned like the blade of a knife in Jake's heart. "Mr. DeBaldy, I honestly didn't take your money." He could feel himself starting to slip into a black abyss. The apathy starting to take him over, he tried to open his eyes further, with was impossible due to the swelling.  
  
DeBaldy looked over to one of the four "muscle men", and that was enough. The largest of them all closed the distance in between him and the chair stuck man, and, with his large hand, he punched the man with a great force to his already broken nose.  
  
Jake cried out with pain as stinging tears rolled down his cheeks into his wounds. Thoughts of his family went through his head over and over and it made the tears come in greater drops.  
  
Then, with a sudden explosion of sound and glass, one of the large skylights above the men shattered and fell to the ground in large pieces. The sound of the shards hitting the hard, concrete floor followed by the sound of wet drops took everyone by surprise. All four of the muscle men pulled out handguns and looked up towards the broken window.  
  
DeBaldy shinned his light up to see a black rope dangling through the window towards the ground. The bottom of the rope was hidden behind a stack of boxes, so it was impossible to see what was happening.  
  
"What the hell?" DeBaldy couldn't hold back his fear. "Is it the cops?" With that one word the larges of the muscle started off to find what was behind the boxes.  
  
The large hole in the ceiling was just over twenty feet from the men, so the view from where they stood was quite strange. It appeared that there was a small rain cloud in the building, giving off small drops in just one little area. The flashes of lightening from outside showed the rope with more visibility, showing that it was coming from outside on the roof.  
  
The largest of the muscle wasn't hesitant at all; never losing a single fight will do wonders for a man's ego. He held the flashlight out in front of him, next to his gun, as he turned the corner around the boxes.  
  
"What tha' hell?" A muffled voice came from the opposite side of the large wooden crates. DeBaldy's eyes grew just a bit wider, very curious as to who or what was on the other side of the boxes.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of gunfire made all of the men's bodies' shake. The first shot was followed by two more and then the sickening sound of bones breaking and the muscle's voice sounding out with a shriek of pain.  
  
The following silence grew so thick that it could be walked on. DeBaldy looked at the rest of his crew with large eyes and then back to the stack of crates. Scared and confused, everyone stayed focused on the scene before them.  
  
The boxes started to sway back and forth as if being pushed from the other side. DeBaldy and his crew couldn't tell if it was just an optical illusion given off by the rain and lightening or if they were actually moving.  
  
"Shoot them!" DeBaldy yelled out. In one quick motion, the other three pointed their guns at the moving boxes and started to fire into them. Pieces of wood shot out from the boxes in miniature explosions.  
  
The farthest one from the boxes was interrupted by a sharp pain to the back of his head. His gun stopped firing as he fell to the ground. Trying to see what hit him, the man spun his body around as his body collapsed. He caught a glimpse of a man that was clad in all black with a black mask with two holes for eyes and one for the mouth covering his face just as a fist caught him to his nose, knocking him out cold.  
  
The others had not heard anything due to the sound of the gunfire, so _the dark man_ moved with ease towards them. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, still focused on the boxes. DeBaldy stood next to them, but at least four feet to the side, and he didn't have a gun.  
  
_The dark man_ grabbed the two men by their heads and forced them together with all the force that he could manage. Their temples slammed against each other with enough power to knock them out cold.  
  
The gunfire stopped, and DeBaldy looked over to see what had caused the delay. He got a good look of the man that stood in the place of his fallen crew. He wore a black sweater, a pair of black pants, black combat boots, a pair of black gloves with metal, chain link armor on the knuckles, and a black, cotton ski mask. His clothes were soaked from the rain outside, and he kept his blue eyes locked on DeBaldy.  
  
Being the leader of the crew, DeBaldy never carried a gun because he didn't think he would ever need one. In a panic, his body turned as fast as he could to run towards the door. He reached out, grabbed the cold, metal handle and began to pry it open just as a small, odd shaped metal disk that resembled a Chinese throwing star hit the door, scaring DeBaldy so badly that he fell backwards to the ground.  
  
Left in a sitting position, DeBaldy looked up at the dark man and saw the metal fist slam into his face.  
  
(Author's Notes: Well, I hope that everyone likes this fic so far. I hope to get some feedback on it, positive or negative. I am trying something new here, so please give feed back that can only help my writing.))


	2. On Business

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Clark!" Chloe called from down the busy hall of Smallville high. The dismissal bell to first period had just sounded off and the long stretch of corridor was full of students moving around busily. Clark turned his attention from his conversation with Pete to look at Chloe. A smile instantly formed on his face.

He was wearing a simple blue T-shirt and blue jeans with a red and black, one-strap backpack slung over his shoulder. Chloe walked up wearing a retro outfit that consisted of a red and black skirt that hung below the knee and a pair of high black boots. Her shirt was sleeveless and was a mix of pink, black, and red. Her hair was flipped out in her usual style and her face showed that something interesting had happened in the recent past. It was a look that Clark had gotten used to.

Chloe got close enough for Clark to hear her and then the conversation was underway. "You'll never guess what happened last night."

Clark looked down at Pete and then back to Chloe. Most of her stories were interesting enough to keep their attention, so they listened to what she had to say. "What's going on?"

"Smallville has its very own vigilante." She said it with a smile as the remainder of the students poured out of the halls and into the classrooms.

The threesome started for the Torch as she continued talking. "Last night a black clad figure took out a couple of thugs at the Smallville Warehouse. They are questioning the witnesses as we speak." She took a pause as she started up her computer that sat on her desk. It came to life with a soft hum and a few beeps. "I'm hoping to get an interview from the only witness that isn't in custody today after school. Do you guys wanna come with?"

"Sorry Chloe, I would but my mom has asked me to help her around the house today. I think she is trying to keep me inside during these storms", Pete said.

Chloe's eyes turned up to Clark. "Well?"

"I'd love to, but I have plans with Lana. The Talon has some flood damage that I'm helping her with." Clark said with a strange look on his face. "Sorry."

A look of near pain swept across Chloe's face, but she'd gotten good at hiding her jealousy from Clark. She put on a smile and nodded. "Well you'll be missing out. It's not everyday you get a chance to find a hero."

"I'd hardly call vigilantes heroes", said Clark.

She cocked her head a bit. "Clark, you aren't upset that you won't get to the only mysterious person running around saving people, now are you?" She gave a mocking grin.

"Of course not," he hurried the words out, "but vigilantes can be dangerous."

"Well, from what I heard, this person knew what he or she was doing."

The Tardy bell rang as the last of the students rushed into the classroom.

* * *

"So what brings you to Smallville, Bruce." Lex stood over his blood red pool table as he spoke. His eyes were focused on the blue and white, number 2 ball; not on the man that he was speaking to.

"I'm here on business, but you already knew that." Bruce Wayne stood near the doorway, watching Lex stare down the stripped ball. He stood tall with a nicely built frame that showed through his light gray, silk collared shirt. His tie and dress slacks matched with a black that looked as if it had never been washed, or worn for that matter. He had a wet, black trench coat draped over his arm. His face was young and he had handsome features that can only be found in a few. Strong cheekbones, arched eyebrows, sparkling blue eyes, and kissable lips. His hair was black and done in a stylish manner. It was a few inches long and done meticulously messy.

"Yes, I am well aware that you are here on business. What business is the question that I need answered." He stuck the cue ball and sent it rolling into his mark. It was a flawless shot that landed in the corner pocket. The sound of cracks and crashes sounded out with an echo in the large mansion. After the ball sunk into the pocket, he turned around to face Bruce, but his face was not pleasant.

"You are misreading my intentions, Lex. This is not a hostile move at all. I wanted to come down here personally to let you know that your father approached me a few days ago. He wanted me to help him by out your stock. For what reason, I have no idea." Bruce kept his icy eyes locked on Lex. "I'm just here to help."


End file.
